The conventional backup-type power supply system for an industrial computer usually adopts a N+M combination mode to maintain continuous operation of the industrial computer without interrupting power supply. In general, “N” means the number of power supply devices that can jointly meet the total power requirement of the industrial computer, and “M” means the number of power supply devices allowable in the malfunction condition. The commonly adopted design is N+1 architecture. In the event that one of the power supply devices malfunctions, the system generates an alarm signal to alert operators to perform repairs or replacement.
The present power supply device mostly adopts a design of signal input power and multiple output power at varying potentials. The common output potentials are 12V, 5V and 3.3V. Each power supply device has to distribute same amount of power. Hence the conventional power supply devices mostly have same specifications and dimensions. The specifications can be divided into 1U-4U. However, as the technologies of multimedia and Internet advance, power requirements of electronic devices increase significantly. But the technology of the power supply devices does not change very much. They merely adopt transformer elements with improved material characteristics to increase output power, such as 600 W-750 W. In practice, the power supply devices are constrained by the standard specifications and have limited power enhancement. As the number of power supply devices can be installed on a chassis usually is restricted, to meet the fast increasing power requirement of the electronic devices becomes difficult or even impossible. Moreover, the present requirement of enhancing power for electronic devices often focuses on a selected potential, especially 12V. But the generally adopted technique for enhancing the power of the power supply device takes the average enhancement approach rather than an independent upgrade targeting a selected potential. As a result, the enhanced power could still not meet the actual requirement of the electronic devices.